Joey
Joey is a recurring LEGO Friends character. He is yet to appear in any sets. Profile Joey is one of two henchmen working for Dr Alvah. Out of the two, it appears he is the nicer one, as his partner-in-crime Ricky is quite unpleasant. He is primarily employed in carrying out secret missions for Dr Alvah, although sometimes he will actually be seen working publicly as one of her guards. When working on secret missions, he's usually disguised as a construction worker, but when not disguised, he'll wear an Alvah corporation uniform. Due to the girls having seen him several times in his construction worker disguise, he added a fake moustache to prevent them recognising him easily. Joey and Ricky are also trained dancers, with a speciality in ballet. Joey likes mustard in his sandwiches and always brings one with him on the missions given to him by Carter Greene. Joey also owns a pet chihuahua, Sherlock. Joey is one of Andrea's fans and is following her social media account to keep updated on her performances/roles. Fun Facts * Joey appears five episodes before his partner-in-crime Ricky in "Welcome to Heartlake City", though he is not named in that episode. * Joey speaks with an English accent. * Joey is voiced by Brad Venable in the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission series. Appearances Episodes * Welcome to Heartlake City * The Shadow Group * The Artist's Way * Fashionably Old * The Daft and the Furious * The Lake Monster * Attack of the Alvahbots * The Grand Prix * Explorer's Day (cameo) * Lights Out * Never Stop Exploring * Heartness Monster * Locket & Key * Real Friends * Tunnel of Darkness * Operation Keep Quiet Gallery 09RetrievedDog.png|Joey with Sherlock and the girls. CWantsIceCream.png|Sherlock wants ice cream! JoeyTossingBrokenRacketOut.png|Joey racketeering. TwoGuysInLocker.png|Joey and Ricky in a locker. ClandestineMeeting.png|The Referee meeting Joey and Ricky for another bribe. JoeyAndRickiOnTheBigScreen.png|Joey and Ricky on the big screen. JoeyAndRickiShocked.png|Shocked Joey and Ricky. JoeyDisguised.png|Joey's moustache disguise. DisguisedJDog.png|Sherlock wearing glasses. JoeyAndRickiAnimated.png|Animated Joey and Ricky. DrAlva Ricky Joey.png|Joey driving Dr Alvah. Ricky Joey.png|Joey and Ricky. ThreeWayRemoteFight.png|Joey, Ricky and Dr Alvah arguing. TerribleDisguises.png|Joey and Ricky disguised as construction workers. 27NoFunHenchmen.png|Joey and Ricky in their guard uniforms. 22EmbarrassedJoey.png|Embarrassed Joey. 17Pansy.png|Joey patting Sherlock. 11JoeyInKartBot.png|Joey pretending to drive the KartBot. 18WorriedJoey.png|Joey starting to think being in the KartBot is dangerous. Capture d'écrans_20181209-145539.png|Joey and Ricky with the girls. 78SecondaryCharacterCameoOverloadED.png|Joey and Ricky in the audience. 69RJWeHaveMoneybagsLO.png|Joey and Ricky with stolen moneybags. 12RickyJoeySherlockScaredNSE.png|Ricky, Joey and Sherlock are really afraid of Carter Greene! 17RickyJoeySalutingeNSE.png|Ricky and Joey saluting. 35RickyOldTreasureMapsNSE.png|Ricky asking Hazel if there are any old treasure maps in the store. 38RickyJoeyClueless.png|Ricky and Joey didn’t find the treasure map by asking random citizens if they’d seen it. 51RickyJoeySeenHM.png|Ricky and Joey just realised the girls are watching them pull the Roboshark out of the lake. 52RickyJoeyStillHM.png|Ricky and Joey thinking if they don’t move, the girls won’t notice they were doing something very suspicious. 49FamiliarSCrf.png|Ricky and Joey in their show crew disguises. 57JoeyNoEntryTOD.png|Another example of the unconvincing disguise. 88JRcupcakeTimeTOD.png|Joey and Ricky enjoying free cupcakes. 55RJbDancersWSA.png|Joey and Ricky as backup dancers for Carter. 53JScraneOperatorsOUAL.png|Joey and Sherlock operating a crane. 57JRswimSelfieTAoBCG.png|Ricky and Joey taking an underwater selfie. 84JRappreciatedMealTAoBCG.png|Ricky, Kacey and Joey. 46JcuddleTimeSTB.png|Joey presenting Sherlock. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Not Appearing In Sets Category:Villains